Love In His Eyes
by Trapped Inside The Box
Summary: This is a Harry Styles from One Direction one shot for my friend that I thought I'd post on here as well as the original site. Hope you like it and tell me what you think :  xxx


Harry Styles Story For xxDoodleQueenxx  
>Love in His Eyes<p>

"TERRY PHONE" my little brother shouted up the stairs.  
>I ran down hoping it would be who I thought it was. My best friend Harry had been away for a while and he said he would call when he was back in town so we could catch up. I really hoped it was him as I couldn't wait to see him again. I'd known Harry since I 3 and he had pushed me off the swing, we'd been inseparable ever since. He'd been away for months and I hardly got to speak to him with his busy schedule. I bet your wondering what a 17 year old boy could be doing away for months at a time that kept him from talking to his best friend. Well my Harry isn't any normal 17 year old boy; he is THE Harry Styles of One Direction. As you can probably tell from that his life is pretty hectic, so I don't blame him for not talking to me as often, this is his dream and I'm not going to get in his way of achieving it.<br>I skidded to a halt at the end on the hall in front of my little brother, snatching the phone out of his hand in excitement.

"Hello" I said into the receiver expectantly.

"Terry Berry is that you?"

"Harry Barry! I've missed you!" I shouted into the phone enthusiasm.  
>I heard Harry chuckle down the line before replying,<br>"I should hope so! And I've missed you too! Hey, I just got back but I'll be free in a couple of hours if you wanna go to our place and catch up?"  
>" Ok, text me when you're leaving and I'll meet you there. Bye Harry, love you" I answered him with a huge smile on my face.<br>"Will do, and love you too Terry" I could hear the smile on his face as he said that and it just made me smile more.  
>I hung up the phone and ran back upstairs, throwing my wardrobe doors open searching for what to wear.<br>I ended up settling on this out fit:  
>.comflying_paper_musical_ink/set?id=41429343  
>I looked in my mirror trying to decide what to do with my blonde and pink hair. After trying various styles I just went with keeping it down and putting a head band one: .compink_hair_tumblr/thing?id=46194213

When I was satisfied with what I looked liked, I went downstairs to wait for Harry's text letting me know it was time to go to our place. Our place wasn't anything special, it was just a tree house in Harry's back garden but it was where we would spend nearly all our time when we were younger, just us two. It was where all our best memories were together and even though it wasn't much, it was everything to me and Harry. I was distracted from my thoughts by my phone peeping, telling me I had a text. I quickly picked up my phone and saw that it was Harry;  
>Finished everything know love, you can come over (: xxxxxxxxx<br>I hastily replied; On my way hun (: xxxxxxxxx  
>I ran out the door shouting<br>" going to Harry's mom, be back whenever!"  
>I heard a muffled "OK have fun!" as I shut the door, before running round the corner to Harry's house.<br>When I arrived I saw that Harry had left the gate into the back garden open for me, just like he always did. With a huge grin across my face, I entered the garden and made my way to very end, where I knew I would find the ladder leading me to mine and Harry's place.  
>As I neared the step ladder to the tree house I could hear voices coming from inside. Curious as to who was in mine and Harry's special place I quickly scurried up the ladder and peered inside. When the people inside saw my face, they screamed my name with joy and helped pulled me up. When I was fully in, I was faced with two very happy looking boys.<br>"Terry Berry! I've really missed you!" Harry screamed, jumping on me. I laughed at Harry and hugged him back saying,

"I've missed you too Harry Barry".  
>I then turned to the other person who was looking at me with a cheeky smile on his face and his arms wide open, asking for a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged Louis, inwardly trying to hide my hurt that Harry had brought someone else to our special place.<br>"So Terry Berry what has life been like in this place without me?" Harry asked with his cheeky smile on his face, not sensing there was anything wrong with me.  
>"Boring. I have had no one to talk to and no one to do crazy stuff with. So you better be prepared to make for that Mr. Styles because I have a whole bunch of things planned for us to do" I replied to Harry, smiling, thinking of all the fun things we were going to do while he was home, even if Louis was tagging along.<br>"Great can't get waited to start." was Harry's enthusiastic reply.

"But first I want to know of any developments in life here in Holmes Chapel" he continued, leaning forward in anticipation for any gossip I may have.  
>I laughed at his face and answered,<p>

"I just told you Harry, there has been nothing going on here with you gone. You were always the centre of the gossip, and with you no longer here there was nothing to talk about" I said all of this with an amused tone in my voice as Harry's face turned from disappointed to pleased with himself in a matter of seconds.  
>" oh well I suppose I can see where your coming from then. I always was the life and soul of this town." He said back, puffing his chest out. I coughed loudly with a pointed look at Harry, and he quickly back tracked.<br>"With my partner in crime of course. I couldn't have done any of it without my dear Terry Berry"  
>"that's much better" I replied smugly.<p>

For the rest of the afternoon the three of us just sat in the tree house talking about our lives over the past few months, Louis and Harry messing around and me trying not to show how left out and annoyed I was at Harry for bringing someone else up here. He was only going to be here for a limited amount of time and I didn't know when I would see him again once he left. I was not going to ruin that with an argument, I'd just rant over the internet instead.  
>I got home at about ten and went straight up to my room. I knew I would be getting up early again tomorrow to spend more time with Harry, so I was planning on going straight to sleep, even if it as a little early for me.<br>I tried to get to sleep for about 45 minutes and nothing. I logged onto my laptop for something to do. I got onto the Google home page and wasn't sure what to search, so I decided on the freshest thing in my mind and typed in Harry Styles. Loads of things came up for him, obviously, but one thing that caught my eye was an image of Harry. I clicked on it to see that it was a picture of Harry snogging some girl. Well Harry certainly didn't mention that in the tree house, I thought before I felt the wetness running down my face. I was crying. I was crying because a guy I'm not even going out with is snogging another girl, pathetic. I'd never even really thought of Harry this way before. Well, I had always thought that there was a possibility of us getting together, and living the happily ever after our parents would always talking about when we were younger. I don't even know why it was affecting me this much, but it was, and the only thing I could think about was that I wished Harry was here to hug me and make everything better, when he was the reason I was crying in the first place. It's not even like I had a chance with Harry anyway, he only thought of me as Terry Berry, his best friend, nothing more.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tapping on my window. Someone must be the balcony.

"Terry let me in!" A familiar voice shout whispered.

"Harry what are you doing here?" I shout whispered back as I made my way to the window, completely forgetting I probably had puffy eyes from crying.  
>"I came to see you, now let me in!" Harry replied in another shout whisper.<p>

I opened my doors to see Harry standing there shivering.

"Thank God, it was freezing out there!" Harry stated as soon as I opened the doors, walking in.  
>I closed the doors back up and was about to reply when Harry turned to me and asked,<p>

"Why have you been crying?" concern lasing his voice.

"What? Oh that, it's nothing." I told Harry, while wiping away the remaining tears off my cheeks.

Harry looked unconvinced and strode towards me, enveloping me in a hug.

"It is obviously not nothing Terry or you wouldn't be crying about it" Harry muttered into my head in a comforting tone.

"I swear Harry, I'm fine." I replied, prying myself from his arms, making my way to my bed.

I could hear Harry following me and felt the mattress shift as he sat next to me. I just looked down at my hands in my lap waiting for Harry to say something. When he finally said my name I looked up to see him staring at my laptop screen. I turned to my laptop and realised too late that I had left the picture of Harry kissing that girl up on the monitor.

"Is this why you were crying?" Harry asked me with a shaky voice.  
>I just looked down and didn't answer him.<p>

"Terry answer me, is this why you were crying?" he asked again, with more authority in his voice, showing he wasn't going to leave me until he knew.

I wanted to lie, tell him no, that it was something else. But I could never lie to Harry, he could always see right through them anyway. Slowly I nodded my head, confirming what he was asking.

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute at the most. Finally Harry spoke.

"Terry look at me." Harry's soft voice said.

But I couldn't look up. I couldn't look into his face and see that he didn't feel the same way, I just couldn't.

"Terry please look at me" He said again, but was pleading this time, his voice braking in parts.

I couldn't stand to hear him so broken, so reluctantly I looked up. I gazed into his eyes, trying to find anything that told me about how he felt about me. All I could see was relief, joy and something else that I thought I must have gotten wrong. He couldn't be feeling that about me.

While I was observing Harry's eyes, I hadn't notice him move closer to me. I finally realised just how close we were when Harry's voice brought me out of my thoughts, except he wasn't talking, he was singing.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

I was mesmerized by his voice. I always knew he could sing, but his voice had never sounded so beautiful to me until this moment. After he'd finished all I could do was stare. I stared into his eyes and saw that I was right. I was correct about what I saw in eyes moments before he began to sing. It was there it was really there.

There was love in his eyes.


End file.
